Forever And Ever Baby
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: danny and sam oneshot. danny tells sam he loves her and then sam finds out something shocking


_**Forever And Ever Baby**_

Danny and Sam were walking down the street to school chatting about nothing in particular when Valerie walked up.

"hi Danny, can i talk to you privately for a minute?" Valerie asked.

"hey, sure thing,see you later Sam" Danny said and he walked off with Valerie leaving poor Sam to walk alone.

**WATCHING DANNY AND VALERIE**

"what do you want Valerie?" Danny asked rudely now that they were out of Sams sight.

"i just want to talk Danny" she replied innocently.

"you can drop the act Valerie, i know you are trying to keep me from talking to Sam" Danny yelled

"i don't know what your talking about Danny" Valerie said in the same innocent tone.

"yes you do! Drop the act, nobody is buying it. You are trying to stop me from telling Sam how i feel." Danny yelled

"no I'm not" Valerie yelled back

"ya you are, every time I'm about to tell her you pop up and pull me away" Danny screamed "now get lost, I'm going back to my Sammie" and he stormed away.

**WATCHING SAM (after Danny left)**

"dammit Danny" Sam muttered, and continued walking. She was about to start running to school when she heard yelling.

"you can drop the act Valerie, i know you are trying to keep me from talking to Sam" she heard Danny yell, followed by "yes you do! Drop the act, nobody is buying it. You are trying to stop me from telling Sam how i feel"

Sam gasped and dropped her books.

"no I'm not" she heard Valerie yell as she bent to pick up her books.

"ya you are, every time I'm about to tell her you pop up and pull me away now get lost, I'm going back to my Sammie" Danny yelled, and she saw him storm out of the forest about 10 feet away.

"Danny!" she yelled.

**GENERAL POV**

"hey Sam" Danny yelled back and ran to her.

"what was that about?" she asked to see if he would keep his age old promise of never lying to her.

"its a long story" Danny replied.

"i have time. We can cut first" Sam said

"fine, lets go to nasty burger, i will tell you on the way" Danny said and smiled.

After about 5 minutes of walking Sam said

"so what was it about?"

Danny sighed and said

"she is trying to keep me from telling you something really important and maybe even life changing."

he waited for a response but she just looked eagerly at him and hooked her arm with his so he continued

"i was yelling at her for it because every time we are alone she comes and pulls me away from you, and I'm getting sick of it" he paused

"what?" Sam whispered,

"i love you Sam" he whispered back,

"i love you to Danny" she replied and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug. He hugged back for a moment and when she pulled away he said

"so are we going to school or nasty burger?"

"I'll go with nasty burger" she replied with a laugh and he laughed to.

**later that day**

Sam was walking down the hall when Valerie ran up to her

"what do you want Valerie" Sam asked icily

"just thought i would show you this picture of your 'faithful' boyfriend" Valerie replied and shoved a picture in Sams face. Sam looked and realized it was a picture of Danny and Valerie kissing. The tears welled up in Sams eyes as she looked at the picture and Valerie walked away. Just then Danny walked around the corner.

"hey Sammie" he yelled to her. She looked up and as soon as she saw him the tears overflowed and she turned and ran headlong down the hall, shoving people out of the way if needed.

"Sam!" Danny yelled worriedly and ran down the hall after her. He saw her go into their next class and knew he could confront her there so he went invisible and intangible and grabbed her out of her seat, making her invisible and intangible and brought her to the roof. As soon as she was tangible she shoved away from him and walked away.

"Sam whats wrong" he said and he touched her shoulder.

"DONT YOU TOUCH ME!" she shrieked, and pulled away from his touch, and backing away slowly.

"Sammie, what is going on?" Danny asked worriedly.

"DONT CALL ME SAMMIE EVER AGAIN! DONT CALL ME EVER AGAIN! DONT TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!" she shrieked

"Sam what is going on" Danny demanded.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME! IN THE SAME DAY YOU ASKED ME OUT! THE SAME DAY YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!!" she sobbed.

"what? No i didn't" Danny said

"yes you did i have proof" she sobbed, and shoved the picture at Danny Danny looked at it and said

"Sam this is from when me and Valerie were dating a long time ago"

Sam sniffed and looked at him

"you promise?" she asked

"i promise Sammie" he replied and walked over to her and hugged her tight.

"i love you Danny" Sam whispered

"i love you to Sammie" Danny whispered back.

"forever?" Sam asked hesitantly

"forever and ever baby" he replied.

**THE END**


End file.
